


The Adventures of El Luchador and his Dumb Sidekick

by Oddmorals (RoosterTeethFanfics)



Category: Cow Chop, Miraculous Ladybug, The Creatures (Youtube RPF)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Blood, Cow Chop - Freeform, Don't Judge Me, Eventual Relationships, Eventual Smut, M/M, Miraculous Ladybug AU, NovaHD - Freeform, Old current and new creatures, Smut, Superheroes, Violence, aleks is an otter, heroes in paris, injuries, james is a cow/bull, joe is a chicken, magical girls AU?, pre-reveal
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-04-30
Updated: 2016-05-22
Packaged: 2018-06-05 12:47:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 5,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6705067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RoosterTeethFanfics/pseuds/Oddmorals
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Cow Chop boys moved to Paris to get away from the stressful life and the conventions, much to the regret of all their friends they made over the years in the Creature office. Behind the scenes, they reject any communication with their old creature friends in hope of forgetting their past and the pain that comes with it, but that simply leads to worse things. They have to save Paris, and their friends visiting to kill them doesn't help.<br/>P.S. Aron is the only person doing his actual job.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Author's Note

Everything you need to know for this series:

Please read before making assumptions or leaving.

The plot and setting is based heavily on the French animation series called _Miraculous Ladybug_ , but you do not need to watch it at all to understand what is going on. I will also change small details to add easier reading for all of you to enjoy!

I am writing this directly after Cow Chop split from The Creatures, so in a way, this is going off of that.

I hope you enjoy, and if you do, I urge you to comment and leave opinions! It helps a lot in the creative process.

I love you all, I adore every single one of you. Thank you for reading.


	2. Prologue

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize that the writing in this isn't exactly spot on. It is kind of hard to introduce a story, at least in my opinion. Thank you anyways! I'm very happy if you read this! Please, as always, leave comments and suggestions. I read every comment!

  
It was everyone's dream, really. Paris? Hell yes. The city of everything beautiful; fashion, colorful lights, food, and lo- no, not love. That wasn't the reason why we were here. We were here for a break, for air. Colorado seemed to be getting stuffier with stress and pollution.

I checked my twitter briefly, my eyes looming darkly over the screen in the dark abyss of the night, making sure my brightness was down all the way.

**"@Uberhaxornova WHY DID YOU GUYS FUCKING QUIT"**

**"@Uberhaxornova I am so pissed at you assholes. So selfish"**

Kind of ironic in a way. They were being just as selfish... right? I was about to show Aleks, but he was still just a sleeping figure next to me on the train. He looked fragile there, and I could tell the cold air was getting to him. His sharp nose was pink, and his teeth lightly chattered away at nothing.

I shivered as I stripped off my warm jacket and wrapped it carefully around his small frame. The cold air suffocated my skin in its prickly embrace, but Aleks snuggled deeper into the freshly worn jacket. He muttered something softly, and his body relaxed.  
  
We landed our plane in Spain early this morning, much to my pain. The coffee in my veins had worn off at that point, much to my disappointment, and I ended up passing out once we hit the train. Now, here I was. It's two in the morning and I am in an cold train compartment with an asshole who was also freezing to death. Joe and Aron were across from us, and actually smart enough to bring jackets and blankets on the travel over. They snored softly on each other, in a platonic cuddle session.

I'm still honored they chose to come with me. It seemed to be all my fault, but these idiots took my side in the issue. They believed me. I couldn't ask for better, honestly. They chose to go across the world to our new home; our new safe haven- Paris. Not the ones in America either. The legit Paris in France.

The loudest fucking horn went off just as my eyes were beginning to flutter close, waking me from my dreary dream. A light flashed on the wall at the end of the compartment, announcing that our stop in Paris was coming up. I glanced over, and Aleks was already awake with the pissiest look on his face.

"You ready?" I asked him casually. He hadn't had enough coffee to have a normal conversation yet.

He squinted his eyes at the lights of Paris, and as he realized where we were, he smiled brightly. "Of course, dude."

He began to pack his things into a small duffel bag, and grabbed his luggage from an overhead compartment, being as quiet as possible as not to wake Joe and Aron, who were still in a deep sleep. He passed me my bags, and got the others' stuff ready. The train made a very sudden stop, and he got flung across the floor.

"Woah shit," I got to my feet quickly and helped him up, my hand in his. "You good, Aleksandr?"

He made a face, wide-eyed, that said: Forget the coffee, that was quite a wake-up call. "I'm good, I think." His arm was red with a rough rug burn, but he didn't seem to notice.

"The fuck was that?" Aron said. He squinted his eyes and rose his head from Joe's shoulder. He glanced at us, and heat rose to my cheeks. I was still holding Aleks' hand. Aron chuckled as I struggled to speak, and he went back to sleep.

" _N-no_! Wake the fuck up! We have to go!" I'm glad I had a reason to leave. I threw Aleks' hand back at him, and yanked on Aron and Joe to wake up. "We're in _Paris_ , dude."

Joe woke up instantly, the brightest smile painting his cheeks. This fucker was an anti-depressant. He gripped his luggage and pulled up to the opening train door without a word. Aron followed suit, more sluggishly.

As I found my luggage in the sea of Aleks' crap, we met eyes. He grinned mischievously, and before he walked away, I grabbed his wrist.

_"What?"_ He said.

I adverted my eyes, shy from the previous event. "I want to walk off the train together..." I could feel my lip pout unconsciously, and Aleks laughed calmly.

"Whatever you want, nerd." He walked with me to the edge of the door, and we were in awe at the bright lights that enveloped us in the night of Paris. The Eiffel Tower was far away, but still visible to anyone with eyes. It glowed viciously, and I could see a sweet glint in his dark eyes reflecting the light.

He was silent, and I had to snap back to reality with him. The train would leave with us eventually. "On three."

He seemed to understand, and he nodded weakly without meeting my gaze. He gripped my hand- not in a romantic way, in a nervous 'please help me' way, and he raised one Van off the train floor.

"One."

"Two." He said, as if on cue.

As the sun barely began to christen the buildings and scenery around us, our feet touched the cobble stone under our feet. _"Three."_


	3. Chapter One

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The adventures are about to begin.

 

I had so many unanswered messages on my phone. Everyone missed me and said encouraging things, from my family to my old friends. I felt suffocated by the sudden love. They never told me they loved me when I was there.

Aleks had begun leaving his phone at home, silent and turned off. His tweets and videos were sparse at the moment, and I explained to fans it was because we were settling in, but we had been in Paris for a few days now. Joe seemed to be the only person feeling well, but he wasn't with The Creatures for that long. They used to be my family, and now we were almost five thousand miles apart.

We walked in the bright sunlight to a small café in the view of the tourist hive of the Eiffel Tower. It was crowded to the brim, but as we made our way in, a group left and we were able to tackle our way into a table. The small

We began settling in almost immediatly to the bright attitudes of everyone in Paris. Our land lord spoke warmly to us, the neighbors brought us crème brûlée, and even the strangers on the street smiled as we walked the streets like tourists. I just wish the positivity affected us more.

talk in the air eased my mind, but something nagged deep inside. _What am I doing?_

I pulled my phone out from my jeans for the fourth time today, and unlocked it.

**Koots: I miss you, James. How's Paris?**

My stomach twisted into a knot. I didn't want to answer it. There was no point. I would never see them again anyways. In reality, I just didn't want to have to miss them. I didn't want to have that conversation of _'Hey, I'll never see you again, so I miss you too.'_

"What do you think, James?" Aleks asked. My head sprung up as I shoved my phone back where it was as if nothing happened. They all were turning their heads towards me. Joe raised an eyebrow and sipped some coffee happily. They were asking me a question and I was most definitely not a part of their conversation.

My throat tightened. "Uh... Yes. It's a great idea." I tried to sound as casual and unsuspicious as possible. Aleks laughed warmly at me.

"Okay." He began brushing off the crumbs from his shirt, "Let's go, boys." He stood and it took my a notice I never touched my expensive-ass food.

Joe grabbed me, and I blinked at him confused. A knowing smile painted his cheeks. "C'mon!" I was dragged across the street to a tourist shop.

"What the fuck are we doing here, dude?" I shouted at Aleks. I know this asshole didn't just make me agree to go shopping with him. Our budget was already tight.

"I figure your pouty ass needs some Eiffel Tower merchandise to make you happy." They all laughed at me, but it felt kind of sweet. They all knew I was depressed.

Joe whipped out a camera, hiding from the cashier, as he filmed us trying on glasses and hats with giant plastic towers on them. As Aleks picked out another stupidly expensive shirt, my eyes drifted to something appealing. _A fancy ass belt!_ Oddly enough, the face of a silver bull graced the brown leather around it. Were bulls even a part of French culture? I thought they were Spanish. I grabbed it anyway, looking at the price tag. This was the cheapest thing in the store, somehow. I would be stupid not to buy it, even if it did look a little dorky.

The cashier eyed me like I was a thief, and I made sure my hands loomed away from my pockets so he wouldn't jump on me. I was as innocent as any other American. He handed it back to me, gave me some French coins, and I left with the boys at my side.

Joe had picked up a bunch of nerdy merchandise,like a travel mug and a giant top hat, while Aleks actually needed Aron to be his donkey to carry all of his stuff home. In Aleks' tight fist, he held a pink surfer necklace with a shark tooth on it close to him.

I laughed, "What the fuck _is that?"_

"What is _that?"_ He retorted.

I held the leather belt close to me like he did, to my surprise. I don't know when my alter ego decided to do that, but it did, and only now did I feel the cold steel press into my chest.

"It was cheap, okay? I'm not a fucking hoarder like you."

"Oh, _yeah?"_ He forced a glare at me, "Is that why you bought a dumb-ass belt that you'll never wear?"

I leaned back in a mock surprise, "How _dare_ you?" I looked at the bull head once again, eyeing the feature and curves casted into the metal. "I will wear this forever."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I feel like I'm stalling??? I'm sorry >_> I just want to give as much prelude as possible. You understand, right?


	4. Chapter Two

 

"Can we get an angle over there?" Aleks directed. He pointed to a corner of the street, and Joe marched over with his camera to set up the shot. Today was the day we would film one of our Paris videos, and this was just the opening of the video. Of course I was nervous, why wouldn't I be? This is what the fans have been bothering us for for days on end.

There was also the fact that the biggest fucking bruise was on my cheek and I would never live it down for as long as I live. My hand subconciously poked and proded at the sore skin, thinking about last night's drunken adventures in Paris.

We drank a lot that night. My memories were a little blurred after that night. French alchohol was surprisingly strong, and the pubs around here were always open for the tourist business. We stumbled home down the streets of Paris, the lights illuminating ever corner of the streets. Aleks giggled at something Joe said, and while he wasn't looking, stumbled into a passerby.

He got shoved roughly into the sidewalk, his eyes widening as his body forced him to sober-up a little. I remember gripping the French man by the hem of his shirt, and I remember spitting my ninety-proof spit into his face. The most important thing, though, was Aleks touching my bruised face from the punch I received. I remember deep in my brain, the deeply concerned look he had. Why did he _always_ look like that? Why did he _always_ look concerned? I can usually control my stupidity enough for him not to worry, but lately, he's treating me like a toddler.

"You ready to go?" He asked me. I didn't care too much about the question, and nodded, no matter what I was actually going to say. He glanced at me briefly, satisfied with my answer, and went back to Joe to talk about angles again.

Eventually he came back over to me, the most unprofessional professional look on his face. "I told him to avoid your bad side." He muttered to me. He didn't actually look at me or anything, but I could tell he read my expression well. "Don't look at me like that."

"I'm looking at you because I don't have a bad side, you asshole." I nudged him with my elbow, getting his attention. "I am _always_ beautiful."

He snickered as he looked at me, and his cheeks glowed like a fucking flower or some shit. Like, _he was adorable._

"Guys," Joe hissed at us, _"We're rolling!"_

Aleks immediately started saying something about the train ride, and I tuned into him. I just couldn't stop glancing at his face as he spoke, how his eyes crinkled when he laughed, how his eyebrows raised at every simple thing I said, even if it was super stupid. _Was this all on recording?_

My eyes immediately snapped away from him. Joe would have to edit this and watch my stare at Aleks like some freak. I was just focused, that was all! I was not staring at that fucking asshole. I could feel the sweat on my palms and I wiped it away on the inside of my pockets as discreetly as possible.

"So make sure to stay tuned, maybe subscribe or some shit, to see more Cow Chop vlogs!" He smiled, and glanced at me. I noticed the spark in his eyes fizzle away as he saw my demeanor. "Loveyouguysthankyouforwatching." He rushed off the set dragging me by my sleeves. I could feel the sweat forming on my forehead.

He paused in the shade next to a restaurant. He looked over me for a moment before even speaking. "Are you okay?"

I opened my mouth, and then closed it before any stupid shit came out. I was not going to tell him he got me flustered. "It's just," I waved a hand in frustration, for myself and my body, "This hoodie? It's hot outside, I guess." I could feel my chest tighten slightly.

He squinted his eyes in mock suspicion, and laughed. "It's not that hot outside, you idiot. Don't wear a hoodie in Spring weather. You'll die." He glanced over his shoulder back at Joe, who was taking random scenic shots of the buildings. "Go inside, drink some water, and edit some of your shit. We'll continue filming tomorrow, dude." He placed a hand on my shoulder and I resisted the urge to tense up.

I breathed deeply, feeling my stomach untie itself. "Thanks, dude." I walked backwards down the street, watching as Aleks headed back and helped Joe pack up his equipment. He was a pretty sweet friend.

By the time I was inside, my sweating had stopped for the most part, and I breathed in the cold air of the house. I grabbed a glass of water, heading upstairs to get showered and changed out of my sweaty clothes.

The shower here was decent, but it had no water pressure to punch at the knot in my back that was forming. I twisted on my hips, cracking my back a few times at once. The beds here certainly didn't help my problem.

I got out the clothes I wanted; some baggy jeans and a tank-top. I needed my skin to breathe. I glanced back at my bed one more time, ready to grab socks, but they were no where to be found. The silver bull belt was neatly placed on my bed, the steel of the bull shining under the Paris lights from outside. I had yet to even try it on!

I somehow got it through my belt loops without breaking my back, and I finally got to the last loop. I buckled it leisurely as the bull's horns pressed into my belly lightly. The room was quiet. I expected the boys to be home by now but-

"This is _seriously_ the chosen one?" I heard a tiny voice sigh, and I kid you not, I shit myself. I screamed like a pre-teen girl, and whirled around, gripping at the bed sheets behind me like it was some sort of weapon.

The smallest creature, about the size of a dollar bill, sat on the edge of my computer desk, kicking his little legs back and forth. He looked like a goddamn stuffed animal! Was I hallucinating? I know I was sweating, but I could not be that dehydrated. I grabbed at the condensating glass of water and chugged it down like an animal.

"You okay?" It spoke again. _Shit._

I stepped closer, hesitantly. "This is bullshit." I whispered without thinking.

Apparently that was hilarious, because he giggled his tiny ass off. I glared at him, not because I was really angry, but because I was trying to unblur the lines between this shit and reality.

"Well, I literally am a bull, I guess."

"What the fuck is going on?" I felt dizzy, and sat myself down, admitting defeat. I rubbed my head feverishly.

"You must be new to Paris, I assume." He calmly drifted over to me and onto my knee. I didn't bother smacking him off for some reason.

"Yep. How do you know?" I closed my eyes in my hands.

"Most people would be happy to see me. My name is Bovem! I'm a miraculous, one of the main ones to be exact. They protect Paris with powers and stuff!"

I expected one day that if a magical creature came to visit me, they would at least be eloquent about it. I opened my eyes to look at him again. He was still absolutely small, if I didn't already mention that, but he was like a tiny bull. He had black spots, little horns and hooves, and brown eyes, but he was super tiny. It was kind of cute, to be honest.

"Why would anyone be happy to see you, though?" I laughed.

"Well..." He paused, playing with his hooves for a moment. "If you meet me, you're the chosen one. You're chosen to protect Paris and-"

"Fucking _excuse me?"_

"-and be a superhero! Everyone dreams of being a superhero!"

"I'm a professional youtuber, I don't have time for this." I mentally cringed at my own comment.

"Only you can do it. Without you, we're fucked, dude." I was shocked to hear such a little piece of beef speak like that.

"Go on."

"The city of Paris, for centuries, have had two heroes. The bull, representing passion and fury, and the otter, representing innocence, smarts, and mischief. You're half of that. You were chosen to inherit me, a kwami, who grants you powers to protect Paris! Understand?"

I shook my head halfheartedly. I needed to sleep after this acid trip, for sure.

He flew up near my face, a small smile on his snout. "Just say _'Red Flag'._ " His eyes sparkled devilishly.

I coughed, and blinked slowly. "Red... Flag?" A rush of red and silver rushed around me, and in a panic, I flung myself off the bed. I blinked the colors out of my eyes, and looked at my hands that were sprawled out on the wood floor. Dark brown leather trialed up my wrists into finger-less gloves with... _brass knuckles?_

I stood slowly, taking in the parts of myself I could see. A bright red bow around my neck, a goddamn _cow patterned suit_ , and dark boots covered the jeans and tank-top I was once wearing. _How did this even work? Where did my clothes go?_ I sprinted to the bathroom next door, careful to make as little noise as possible in case they were home by now.

I almost blacked out just then. I was disguised in a Spanish looking costume, complete with scary realistic horns that stretched half a foot above my mess of hair. No beanie to hide my shameful curls. My mask was intricate, and covered the entirety of my eyebrows and the bridge of my nose. A red strike went through the middle, and was surrounded by more cow-print. My belt had magically manifested red ruby eyes on the bull, with five gold studs surrounding it. I struck a few poses- _should I be taking pictures?_ I was kind of getting into it.

I looked around for my new bull friend, but he was no where to be found. Suddenly, the gorgeous leather on my body melted away and he popped back out. He smiled anxiously, awaiting my response, and my stomach tumbled.

"I love it, but..." I rubbed the bare skin on my cheek, where the mask covered my flesh, "You want _me?"_

"Oh _hell_ no." My stomach did a back-flip at that. I liked the outfit, I didn't want him to confiscate it already! "But you were the _'chosen one',_ and so we both have to deal with it."

Relief oddly struck me once again. "What exactly does my job now entail?"

"Saving Paris against villains, monsters, and the like." He spoke calmly, as if he'd explained this a thousand times.

"Sure," I sighed, "But _how?"_

"You got powers, I told you. True super-hero powers." He put his tiny hooves together in happiness.

A grin stretched open my mouth. This was always my dream as a kid, to have powers. _Could I fly? Could I read minds?_ "What do I do?!" I almost yelled. "Do it now!"

He rolled his eyes. He really has done this a thousand times before. "In do time, James." He froze suddenly, his eyes wide and tiny ears perking up. He flew under a pillow in a quick whisp of air, and was gone. Did I actually hallucinate that?

Just then my best friend opened the door to find me alone and talking to myself.


	5. Chapter Three

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> THIS WILL BE A VERY SHORT CHAPTER. I uploaded one just earlier today, so try to understand. It is simply a transition chapter to explain in short Aleks' experience and the impending plot to come. Please comment and leave a kudos! Your encouragement inspires me and will ultimately end up getting this story written quicker!

**[A/N: The story so far has been in Jame's perspective, but this chapter, and some after will be from the perspective of our other main character, Aleks! I will always warn you ahead of times, so no worries. Thank you!]**

 

 

My eyes transfixed over an over on the small... _thing._

It seems like it was only a few minutes ago when I had tried on the seashell necklace and was cursed with this little shit, but in reality it had been a few hours. After James acted weird and avoided me, I gave up on speaking to him and resorted to editing in my room, resulting in... That.

He was pale teal like ice, and had the softest fur on anything I've _ever_ petted. I could've sworn he was some magical flying puppy, but he insisted he was an otter who happened to be named Oursin. It was kind of freaky, but as per usual, I really didn't overreact to much. Maybe I should get diagnosed with being a huge unemotional piece of shit.

I heard James talking again. I knew no one was home though; Joe and Aron were out sightseeing! This was getting concerning. I know he's probably dead from dehydration, but I brought him like a whole case of water bottles. Is he hallucinating? I stood up once again, tugging off my headphones gently and placing them on my desk quietly as if not to disturb-

A small gasp bubbled out of the previously sleeping creature on my desk, "Where are you going?" His eyes sparkled in pure curiousity. I smiled sheepishly. I was not used to someone always near me, able to watch my every move.

"I gotta check on my friend, okay?" I fumbled over my words slightly. This was getting to me too much. "I'll be right back, Oursin."

I opened the door and James was 'fast asleep'. Oh no, I could tell he was pretending, but I didn't have the heart to tell him that his acting skills were sub-par. He mumbled out a soft "Fuck _off..._ " And closed his eyes once again in the dark room.

I shuffled back to my room, feeling defeated for not catching him in the act. The moment I opened the door, I saw a bright flash of teal spring across the room.

Before I could even ask, I could see the view from the window. A giant sea of black spots covered the view of the moon and the blinding lights of the Eiffel Tower.

_This is the first time Paris is in danger._


	6. Chapter Four

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the wait, my dudes. I just got out of school, and I was just procrastinating my writing. I realized this chapter that I can't write for shit, but at the same time, I don't really mind. Enjoy.

  


A mute crash resounded through the building. The clinks and sounds of sharp residue hitting the wooden floors gave a clue to what happened.

James flew off his bed, dizzy from the blood rushing around his head. He tripped as he shoved his pants on in a speedy fury, and covered his chest with a hoodie. He felt a small figure slip into his pocket, and he almost flinched before remembering the previous events of gaining a magical creature.

A shrill scream echoed down the hall- _was that a girl? Did someone actually take home a girl?_ He ran on his bare feet, the quiet of the house making the pitter-patter of his toes much louder. He got to the dark-wood door, and before he could put his clammy hand on the knob, it sprung open to reveal the issue.

A frightened Asian was in his pajamas, bed-head and all, surrounded by moonlight and live bats. James' hands shook in shock.

"What's wrong?!" James didn't even hear Aleks appear behind him, but the pale hand on his shoulder alerted him of his presence and his shoulders relaxed. The bats at this point had circulated back out the open window, but left plenty of poop and... **a figure.**

Dark and broad, he stood in the view of the window, blocking the previously calming light of the night. A sharp pain resonated on the skin of James' belly, and he jumped, but bit his lip. He knew what Bovem was telling him. **_It was time._**

The figure growled something violent and gruesome out- incomprehensible and venomous. He raised his arm up slowly, and the moon was gone, covered completely by the wing of black. Aron's face went white, and even though Alek's tried to support his weight, he slipped out of his arms and slumped on the floor.

Even through the panic, Jame's brain was still working just fine. Aron was not someone who passed out easily, unless it had some physical activity to do with it. His eyes snapped back to the boy shaking on the ground. His own hand was creeping up his neck, scratching at the sensitive skin on his collarbones, and red ran to the irritation.

_Aron was choking himself out._

His cheeks washed out white in sheer fear. "Get out!" He shouted to Aleks. " _Go!_ Get the police!"

Aleks stiffened momentarily before taking a hesitant step forward. "Be careful." He mumbled through shaky lips. He ran off in his pajamas, a mission on his mind, but Aleks had no idea. And James wanted it that way. Aron was passed out at this point, unaware of his surroundings.

His throat tightened and he swallowed down the minimal spit in his mouth. "Red flag." And the rush of colors surrounded him once again, just as it did before. He stood confidently, before the realism hit him. _This isn't some superhero cartoon! What is he supposed to do?!_

He looked around before he remembered a striking figure of his costume- _his horns_. Sharp and strong, they jutted out from the mess of curls he had. He stepped forward with weak knees, ready to kneel and take the man's spleen on his horns, until-

"Don't you _see_ me?" The voiced shriveled out. He raised his head, and it struck James' heart to know that this was something more than an average villain. The ears on the man stood up to a point, showing the intricate lines and notches within them. A shiver went up James spine. _He fucking hated bats._

"Dan. What are you doing." James tried to stay calm.

He didn't miss a beat in his retort. "I am no longer Dan." He shuffled closer, and James began to get a better look at his friend. A suit covered his skin, with a similar material to his own. Brown and black ears connected to his mask in an attempt to conceal his identity. _Was he chosen as a hero too? What was he doing wrecking his place?_ "They call me Pitch Bat."

_Goddamn_ was that a stupid name. He snickered under his bull mask as he crossed his latex arms over his chest in a defensive fashion. He was scared shitless but he could not show that to this... _thing_.

"I asked; what are you doing?" James could feel the anger in his own voice start to rise. He was beginning to thing this suit gave him more than just powers.

The question caught him off guard for a moment, and as he stared blankly for an answer, James charged forward with his horns pointing at what he thought would be the correct angle. It felt like getting his hair pulled out when Pitch held him up by his horn- a burning pain that makes most people flail and scream, but James just kept kicking and swinging by his horns.

"This _otter_ be good." Some asshole spoke. He was just about to fuck up this psycho Dan, too. He was dropped flat on his butt, and fell back to get a look at the new audience member.

His pale teal fur glowed viciously, rivaling the moon's brightness. He was covered in hanging seashells and wore a white ukulele on his back- was that supposed to be some sort of _weapon_? He had ears that barely poked past his hair, and a tail that was short and thin.

A small voice echoed in the very back of James' skull, _"Did I mention your partner?"_

James didn't respond to Bovem. He couldn't tear his eyes away from the idiot.

"Who is this fucking joke?" Pitch Bat spit. He laughed and placed a glove on his cheek, bewildered and amused.

The idiot choked on his words awkwardly. shifting on his feet before finding his voice. "Immortal Pacific. I'm called Immortal Pacific, and I will _kick_ your _ass_."

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! Thank you for reading! Make sure to leave a comment and lend me your ideas and support.  
> My twitter is @1secondofSarah by the way. I draw and stuff. Feel free to take a peak. Thank you!


End file.
